Bleach Titans IV
by marsreikosan16
Summary: The continuing of Bleach Titans...Someone is threatening the offspring of the Titans. Who is it? We will know that for a fact.
1. Cursed Items

YAY! This is the fourth story for Bleach Titans. Now it all comes to a climax. The Titans along with some of the soul reapers are now parents. If you had read Bleach Titans III you would know. They got married, punched out a couple of kids. Now this gets serious. Pay attention. We don't know who might be killing off the little angels. Remember I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion, Keiko and Kolala. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans Special

Chapter 1: Cursed Items

It was 7 ' clock in the morning and the alarm clock went off. Ichigo Kurosaki woke up and turned it off. He sat up in his bed and looked over to see his sleeping wife. Rose, his true love in the whole world, stirred a bit and relaxed. Ichigo got out of bed and took a shower.

After taking a shower, he dried off and got dressed. He went to Rose's side of the bed and kissed her softly on the cheek. He made it long enough for her to wake up. Rose opened her eyes and turned her head to kiss Ichigo fully on the lips. She knew it was time to wake up.

Rose went to the closet and picked out a light pink sweater and a pair of jeans. Once she came back out, both Ichigo and Rose went to their children's rooms to wake them up.

Rose went to her son's room. Her 8 year old son Suzaku was sleeping soundly in his bed. Suzaku was really close to his mother. He looked a lot like his father but with black hair and blue eyes like his mother. Rose gently shook him. Suzaku woke up to see his mother smiling down at him.

"Morning Suzaku," Rose said.

"Morning Mom," he said. Rose gave him a hug and he happily returns it. This was his morning wake-up routine. Rose left the room while he got dressed.

Ichigo went to the twins' room. These two are both identical, but it was easy to tell them apart. Sakura likes pink and Nazuna likes purple. These four year olds like to sleep a lot. Mostly for Sakura. They do take in on their father. They have lighter brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and creamy light skin like their mother.

Ichigo first woke up Nazuna. Nazuna was easy to wake up at first and then after she was woken up he went over to Sakura's bed. His wake up routine for Sakura is tickling-until-she-wakes-up.

He starts tickling the younger twin until she was able to start laughing. Sakura's eye fluttered open as tears of laughter streamed down her face. Ichigo brought her into a hug and kisses her head.

"Daddy, Don't ever do that again," Sakura said, mock scolding her father. Ichigo chuckled a bit and then the twins got out of bed. Rose came in and IChigo left the room to go fix breakfast. Rose helped the two get dressed. Right beside the door was two small suitcases.

There was a small suitcase in her son's room and two large ones in her and Ichigos' room. They are going on a little trip to see Ichigo's father and sisters. Yuzu and Karin just got off from college and now they are visiting for a few weeks. This would be the first time for the twins.

After helping the twins dressed Rose helped them with their hair. Rose puts two pink hair clips for Sakura and two purple hair clips for Nazuna.

After Suzaku was dressed, he headed downstairs to feed the cats and dog. There were Rose's twin tailed animals. He liked playing with Keiko, Rose's inu-manta demon. The family knew the neko-manta demons, Kilala, Kulolo, and Kolala. Even they knew Rose's spiritual bird, Avion.

Rose had told them stories about her days as a priestess and a Teen Titan in Jump City. They thought she was lucky. Rose told the twins that they were born with spiritual powers within them. But it would take at least a few more years for them to show it. Suzaku was born with no powers but he does have courage.

After giving the animals food he washed his hands and helped set the table. Ichigo flipped the last pancake and starts stacking the pancakes on a platter. Soon Rose and the twins came down and they sat at the table and then they started eating.

Right after breakfast, they cleaned up and loaded the van with their suitcases. Rose put's the twins in their booster seats. Suzaku went into the back row and buckled in. Keiko, Kilala, Kulolo, and Kolala hopped into the back and lied down with Suzaku and then Rose got into the front passenger seat and Ichigo into the driver seat and then they headed off to Isshin's.

Soul Society: Division 10 Barracks –

Captain Hitsugaya was working at his desk. His supervisor was hanging out with his children. He has an older son who looks a lot like him. He has two twins: a boy and a girl. They were so adorable. His supervisor/wife did surprise him greatly when she gave birth to them.

Captain Hitsugaya and his wife, Angel, live in the division barracks. They fight sometimes, but it was easy to forgive each other. They have three children. His heir is named Toshiro (Right after his father), but everyone, including his family calls him Shiro. They both have twin kids. Both were fraternal. The eldest twin's name was Hiroki and the younger twin's name was Anyel. They couldn't call her Angel, because that was the mother's name.

They only have one dog, which was Kiba. Just like Kilala and Keiko, Kiba can transform into a larger animal. Kiba has the power of wind just like Kulolo.

Right now, Angel is training some new squad members for their shikai. She was an excellent teacher. Anyel and Hiroki watched with awe. Shiro was in the academy but he will be back in time for lunch.

Angel haven't heard from her best friend ever since their departure. She was still wondering how Ichigo is treating her. Well they still love each other. She still wonders if Rose is a mother. She wonders the same thing for Raven and Uryuu, and Robin and Rukia. She knows that her other friends have children of their very own.

Karakura Town –

~Ding Dong~

Isshin Kurosaki went to answer the door and there on the doorstep was his son and his daughter-in-law.

"Hey there Son," Isshin said and greeted Ichigo with a hug and a pat on the back. Then he turned to Rose and gave her a fatherly hug. He turned to Suzaku and hugged him as well. The twins looked confused on who this man is. Seeing how he called their father 'Son' means that this man is their grandfather. Isshin looked over at the twins.

"And these two must me Sakura and Nazuna," he said and then hugged the twins. Yuzu and Karin came in and greeted their brother with a hug. They also greeted his family as well. Rose returned the older twins' hug.

"It's good to have you back with us for the weekend," Yuzu said happily, "I have some cookies in the kitchen if you girls want any."

The identical twins looked at the mother with plead in their eyes. Rose gave her approval. Then Yuzu took the twins over to the kitchen to have a treat.

"Suzaku, wanna play soccer?" Karin asked.

"You know, I will never say 'no' to that," he smirked and both went outside to play soccer.

Both Ichigo and Rose sat on the sofa and Isshin sat in his chair.

"So, Ichigo, what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Well, I am a lawyer and too proud of it," Ichigo said putting his arm around Rose and pulled her in closer.

"Rose what about you?"

"Well I am a nurse, seeing how I know how to heal wounds and treat wounds with herbs," Rose with a smile.

"That is good to hear…It has been quite for a long time."

"I can tell, I never sensed any spiritual pressure," IChigo said.

"Nor have I sensed demonic aura," Rose said.

"So no detected spiritual pressure or demonic aura?" Isshin asked.

"Right, but something rings false."

"AAHHHH" a scream yelled from the kitchen. Isshin, Ichigo, and Rose raced to the kitchen and they both saw the identical twins lying on the ground, motionless.

"What happened?" Rose asked Yuzu.

"Both Sakura and Nazuna grabbed their own plate from the table to bring it to the sink but as they touched it, they fell," Yuzu said, crying.

Rose looked closely at the plate. It was plastic. She reached out her hand to touch it. There was no effect. Whoever did this, wanted the children to die. She got out two ofuda scrools and placed them on the plates.

"Evil spirits, begone," Rose said and then the aura disappeared from the plate. The twins woke up and then started crying. Sakura ran to her father and Ichigo whispers soothing words to calm his daughter down. Nazuna ran up to her mother and Rose hugs her and calms her down.

'_Why would someone do this? It didn't have any effect on me, The aura was similar to one of the five tribes of Lyoko. I need to contact Angel about this. She should be able to know about this situation….wait, if if didn't have any effect on me, it probably doesn't have any effect on Ichigo. What if someone is after our children?' _

"ICHIGO!" Karin yelled from the front door. Ichigo handed Sakura over to Rose and then turned into a soul reaper. Once he reached outside, he noticed something with the soccer ball so he stabs it. Suzaku wakes up and starts crying.

Rose left the twins with Isshin and ran outside to check on Suzaku. When Suzaku saw his mother coming, he got up and ran to her. Ichigo returned to his body and Isshin brought out the twins. Suzaku sobbed as he cried in Rose's arms.

"We need to tell Soul Society about this," Ichigo said hugging Sakura in his arms, hushing her cries.

~Beep~Beep~

Rose reached into her handbag and pulled out her communicator. She flipped it open it and it revealed two familiar faces. It was Robin and Raven.

"Rose we have a problem," Robin said.

"Same thing here and I think it is a threat," Rose said, "Meet us at Kisuke's shop."

Soul Society~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rangiku, HIsagi and Izuru were playing with Captain Hitsugaya's kids while he and Angel were talking about other things such as going to visit Karakura Town. Angel wanted Shiro to learn some things there for a least six months before going back. Angel wanted to catch up with Rose, seeing how she is doing.

"I need to talk to the head captain about this. So far everything is peaceful in Soul Society and Karakura Town. There hasn't been a report," Hitsugaya said.

"Do you think you can talk with him during the captain's meeting this afternoon?" Angel asked.

"I can try."

"CAPTAIN…" Rangiku said running to the patio. She looked scared to death.

"What is it?"

"It's the children. There not moving."

Captain Hitsugaya and Angel rushed in to find their children not moving. They looked unconscious.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Angel asked.

"Well The three of us (Rangiku, HIsagi, and Izuru) just handed out a lollipop and then they fainted right after they touched it."

HItsugaya looked over at the three candies on the floor. He got out Hyourinmaru and cutted them. The three children woke up, confused on what happened to them.

"Do you think this might be a new threat to us?" HIsagi asked.

"Well not to us but to the kids," Hitsugaya said.

Just then, Starfire, Shane, Cyborg and Beast Boy came in. They looked angry and worried. Angel suspected that something happened to their children as well.

"There is something going on here," Cyborg said.

"Friend Angel, do you know what is happening?" Starfire asked.

"I kinda have a hunch on who is doing this. I am not sure for the fact but if we have Rose here she would be doing the firereading and we will know who is behind this." Angel said.

~Beep~ Beep~

Angel got out her beeping communicator and opened it up. There was a face she hadn't seen for 10 years.

"Rose? How come you're calling me?" Angel asked.

"_No time to explain, tell the captain's of our arrival and meet us at the senkon gate," Rose said._

"What do you mean by our?"

"_Me, IChigo, Raven, Uryuu, Robin, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and our kids. Also the cats and the dog."_

"Okay, I'll have Toshiro tell them at the meeting which he is about to go to."

"_Good, right now we are at Kisuke's. When we arrive there is something we need to talk about."_

"ok, see you in an hour."

"_Rose out."_

Right after Angel hang up, Captain HItsugaya, who had heard the message, ran over the meeting.

That is it for the first chapter. Sorry it took so long to write this. This was hard to write. So anyways, I am planning to get more chapters up for Hueco Mundo. But right now I am wanting to put more action into this story. Stay tuned. I am expecting at least five reviews for this chapter. Please Review. Bye.


	2. Outcomes

YAY! This is the fourth story for Bleach Titans. Now it all comes to a climax. The Titans along with some of the soul reapers are now parents. If you had read Bleach Titans III you would know. They got married, punched out a couple of kids. Now this gets serious. Pay attention. We don't know who might be killing off the little angels. Remember I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion, Keiko and Kolala. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans Special

Chapter 2: Outcomes

"What, the other group is coming?" Captain Yamamoto asked surprised. He hadn't heard from the substitute team in a long time. For three of the titans, he hadn't seen them for ten years.

"Yes, they are also bringing their kids. Speaking of the kids, they are in danger," HItsugaya said.

"What do you mean?"

"They have been threatened by someone who placed something within the items they touch and had them fall into a coma. We think that person wants them to die like that."

"I see…" The head captain thought of something for a minute then he had an idea, "Well what we can do for the children is that we can put them in a large room with nothing in it. WE can place a barrier and have the stealth force guarding the place. The only ones who are allowed to go there is their parents and the captains."

Everyone nodded in approval.

"But first, I wanted to meet the other titan's offspring."

(Later)

Angel was pacing back and forth. She was still worried. She was excited to see her best friend. She stopped pacing and then she looked to the sky.

"Hi," a sweet small voice said behind her. Angel turned to see a light brown haired child, wearing pink. Angel smiled and then she sees the second one coming out of hiding from her twin. This one was wearing purple.

"Ok so there are two of you," Angel said.

"I see that you met the twins," a familiar voice said from behind Angel. Angel turned to see Rose. Rose looks more mature looking. There was a small black haired boy next to her hugging her.

"Those twins are your daughters?" Angel asked. Rose nodded, "How can you tell them apart?"

"Nazuna is the twin that wears purple. Sakura is the twin that wears pink."

"Then who is that boy?"

"This is Suzaku, my son." Rose gently rubbed her son's arm. It made him snuggle more closely to his mother.

Ichigo came up and picked up the twins. They giggled when they were being raised high in the air.

"They do have a lot of energy," Angel said with wide eyes.

"The twins take that from me," Rose said patting her son's head, who is still hanging on to his mother, "Where are your kids anyways?"

"Rangiku is still keeping an eye on them. The twins have quite a bit of energy…but still I don't get with these recent events that happened."

"That is why we came to you. The items that the enemy placed on was meant for the kids to touch them. If they touch the item that is cursed, the victim can fall out of consciousness and never wake up. If you do something within an hour, the victim dies. You need to destroy the item to save them."

"Hey, Rose, I recognized one of those kinds of spells."

"Spell?"

"Yeah, on Lyoko. Only the geishas use it on invaders but I one time heard that my mother touched a rose in her room which was given by my father. She touched it and fell unconscious. We rushed her to the hospital wing and then an hour later, she died. It has to be one of the geishas on my planet."

"Ok, but if it has to be one of the geishas, how come that all of them seemed to loyal to the royal family? Another question is who hates the royal family but was one time a friend who happened to betray you and your family."

"Good question, but I don't even…"

"Angel, it's okay if you don't remember at all, besides, it was only a long time ago."

"It has to be Sierra, cause she was once my best friend. Everytime I defeated a enemy, she takes all the credit. When I putted up a tent, she gets the credit. She was popular, and when I called her a Trashy Jerk, she got so mad at me, she said that she would do something that makes me cry. And when my mother died that day; I know that was her."

"So it was Sierra?"

"I am positive."

"We need to report this to Captain Yamamoto. Plus we need to keep the children in a safer place where Sierra won't get to them."

"Yeah."

(After the meeting)

"Mother, do I have to stay here?" Suzaku asked his mother.

"Yes, you have to. I cannot lose you. You are my son and I love you so much," Rose said gently to her eldest child.

"I know that Mother."

"Listen, I need you to take care of your sisters for me. I'll visit from time to time. I have to have protect soul society."

"But…"

"Suzaku, just be brave, okay?" Ichigo said giving his son a wink.

"Yes, Father," Suzaku said with a smile on his face.

Suzaku gave his mother a hug first. The twins hugged their father first. Then they switched and the twins hugged their mother tightly. Ichigo gave his son a nice hug. The twins went to their futons to sleep. Suzaku went back to his mother and gives her a big hug.

"Take care…Suzaku."

Suzaku nodded bravely and went to sleep next to his sisters. He looked over them making sure they were not harmed and then he went to sleep, waking up every 30 minutes later to check on them.

Ichigo and Rose went to sleep in Rose's room when she was the supervisor of squad 4. They climbed into bed in each other's arms and fell asleep, trying to dream what a world would be like with no dangers to the who family.

(Rose's dream)

Rose was standing in the sereitei. It was dark. The Soul Reapers were standing still. Rose went close them to get a closer look. The soul reapers were turned to stone. She turned to see a Japanese looking girl.

"You were the one who did this," Rose accused her.

"Oh, really? Did I? Ooops!"

Rose got really angry and went to attack her, but attack came back at Rose. Before she it hit her…

(end dream)

Rose eyes shot open. Ichigo was facing the other way. She knows that he always toss and turn. Rose sat up and got out of bed. In her nightgown, she went to went to the platform to take some breathing exercises to help her calm down.

Rose looked up to see a girl with black hair. Her outfit looked a lot like Starfire's first outfit.

"Who are you, you look like Starfire,"

"You mean my little sister who was first captured. I am Blackfire."

Blackfire knocked out Rose with a drug and then Rose was taken away.

Once in a great hallway, Rose woke up and took a looked at one of the columns. It had Starfire, Rose was the second one captured. Rose was placed in a sleeping liquid filled column. She fell asleep.

(Next morning)

Ichigo woke up. He looked to were Rose was suppose to be but she was not there.

'Maybe she had to get to the firereading room first.'

Ichigo headed out and then Raven was panicking. Uryuu and Ukitake noticed this and walked over to her.

"Raven, dear, what is wrong?" Uryuu asked his wife.

"Uryuu, I do not know where Starfire is."

"That is strange. She was gone from my bedside when I woke up this morning," Ukitake answered when Raven mentioned his red haired wife.

"Same thing with me, but I guess she had some fire reading she had to do," Ichigo said.

"If we don't hear from them until noon, we will report them missing."

"What is wrong, my dear friends?" a more mature voice said from above. The four looked up to see a woman who looks like Starfire.

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked.

"She looks like Starfire," Ukitake said.

"She does look like Starfire. That is Blackfire, Starfire's older sister."

"BLACKFIRE!" A loud voice said from another point. Everyone appeared. Angel and Shane at first did not know who this alien is. A lot of soul reapers had their zanpaktos out.

"Nice to see you again, Titans. Too bad I do not see my sister and the priestess."

"What do you mean by that?" Angel asked nervously.

"You will never see them again. The first titan that was captured was my dear sister. The second one was…"

"Rose" Ichgo whispered. His anger took over, "Where is she?"

"I never captured Starfire. That was Stone. I appeared in front of the Priestess and she was knocked out by Red X which he injected a drug within her. Yes there are eight of us. Me, Stone, Dove, Red X, Clifford, Susan, Masaya, and Sierra."

"Sierra? She is that geisha. She was the one who tried to kill the kids," Angel exclaimed.

"Our goal is to kill the children and capture the Teen Titans. So we can use their powers to take over this entire world."

"What?" Shane growled.

"I do not wish to repeat myself…Bye," Blackfire vanished. Ichigo fell to his knees in tears. His beautiful wife had been captured without him knowing. Renji went to Ichigo's side and patted him on the back. Captain Hitsugaya allowed Angel to comfort Ichigo by hugging him.

"I can't lose Rose," Ichigo said.

"I know…She was like a sister to me. She was my guardian," Angel said.

"And this will make it even more difficult," the head captain said, "Ichigo Kurosaki, Notify your kids and tell them that their mother is currently missing, but there is nothing they need to worry about."

Ichigo nodded and was lead by Captain Soi Fon to the Children's building. Once he got there he sees his son and daughters playing duck-duck-goose with the other children.

"Suzaku," he called out. The children stopped and Suzaku went over to his father. The twins stayed in place.

"Father. Where is Mother?" Suzaku asked.

"She is missing, but all we know that she is alright."

"How, what happened?"

"We don't know for a fact yet. Don't worry, I will do my best to save your mother. Your mother and the other Titans, Her ex teammates are in danger now. Your mother and Starfire were captured. We just met with BLackfire, Starfire's older sister. The good news is that we found out who was behind the incidents back at your grandfather's house. IT was Rose's friend's old friend. She is a geisha named Sierra who has the ability to place a curse on a person and let them die within an hour. After we defeat her and the others we will let you know and will allow you to come out of hiding. Maybe we will go look for your mother."

Suzaku looked down. He was so close to his mother. Yet his father wasn't there to protect her when it happened. Then he looked up at his father determined.

"Come on, Father, you can do it. You can save her," he said proudly. Ichigo smiled.

That is it for now. Please review if you like it.

_**I know that I will put this in my updated chapters. I needed help with ideas for my novel **__**A Mermaid's Song. **__**If you want, you can send me ideas not through review but through private messages. What I got so far is that Rosaline became human and is now in the human world. She is mostly keeping an eye on Mark, the boy she once saved when he was a small boy. People think that Rosaline is taking the place of Cynthia, the head cheerleader and now they are blaming Rosaline's mermaid self for murdering Cynthia. I want you to send as much ideas as you want and for my novel I will write a special thanks page if you are willing to buy my novel after it is published and in stores. Hurry now.**_


	3. Any Other Ways

YAY! This is the fourth story for Bleach Titans. Now it all comes to a climax. The Titans along with some of the soul reapers are now parents. If you had read Bleach Titans III you would know. They got married, punched out a couple of kids. Now this gets serious. Pay attention. We don't know who might be killing off the little angels. Remember I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion, Keiko and Kolala. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! WOW! (I just turned 17 on December 17.)

Bleach Titans Special

Chapter 3: Any Other Ways

Ichigo was lying on the grass in the open field of the soul society. The others were watching him. They know that Ichigo's kids are now worried about their mother. Ichigo lied there thinking. He started to look through some of his memories he had of his dear wife.

(Flashback)

_Ichigo and Rose just came to Isshin's house for a small vacation. One day, Ichigo went to Chad's place to talk for a while and Rose volunteered to go get groceries for the twins. So Rose went to the store and bought the items. She had run into Orihime, and they both chatted for awhile. Orihime was happily married to Keigo (okay. That was the wrong turn) and she has one kid. Soon Rose left and Orihime went to the day care center to pick up her daughter._

_While Rose was walking back home, she had a strange feeling in her lower stomach. She remembered that she and Ichigo made love (or should I say, they had sex) three weeks ago. She went to a pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test item. After purchasing the item she went back to the Kurosaki Clinic and dropped off the groceries and went to the bathroom. The twins looked at Rose strangely and started to worry. _

_Rose read the directions on the box and followed the procedure. After a minute, she got the results. It was positive. She's pregnant with her child. It's also Ichigo's child. She smiled and then placed the contents in the trash. She washed her hands and then left the bathroom._

_When she exited, she sees Karin and Yuzu standing there. _

_"Rose, are you felling okay?" Yuzu asked with concern in her voice._

_"Yeah, I had a strange feeling in me and I did a test on it. And I am going to have a baby," Rose said with a reassuring smile._

_"You're kidding."_

_"I'm not. Well I'm going to take a nap for a bit. I'm sure Ichigo would be back before I wake up."_

_The twins left Rose alone as she proceeded into Ichigo's old room. The bed was big enough for the two of them to share. She took off her light sweater which leaves a t shirt underneath. She lies down on the comforter and lets the sleep take over._

_Ichigo got back an hour later and went upstairs. The twins told Ichigo to wake Rose up from her slumber because dinner was almost ready. Ichigo smiled when he sees his wife lying on the bed softly snoring. He silently went over to her and kisses her nose. She stirred and woke up to see a pair of brown eyes staring at her._

_"Ichigo, when did you get back?" Rose asked, blushing mad when she saw Ichigo's face so close to hers._

_"Just now. Dinner is almost ready. Had a nice nap, my dear?" Ichigo replied and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Rose smiled._

_"Yeah. Ichigo I wanted to tell you this now."_

_"Yeah what is it? I hope you're not sick or anything."_

_"I did had nausea and morning sickness but I am alright now. I'm going to have a baby and it is our child."_

_Ichigo's eyes widen and then softened. He brought Rose into his arms and told her that he is grateful and happy._

_Then on out, Ichigo kept an eye on his wife to make sure that she doesn't trip or fall, and to make sure that their baby is not hurt._

_Nine months later the baby was finally born. Their child was a small, black haired male. Rose thought the baby looked like Ichigo. Ichigo thought it looked like Isshin. They decided to name the child, Suzaku. The young child grew into a pleasant young four year old. Ichigo wanted to be a father to another child. So both Ichigo and Rose worked it out. _

_By the sixth month of Rose's pregnancy, both were shocked that Rose was going to have twins. They couldn't tell if the twins were going to be identical or fraternal like Karin and Yuzu. For the genders, the twins are both female._

_By Valentine's Day, in the hospital, Rose pushed her first child out. She named the first one Nazuna. Then she delivered the second twin and named her Sakura (pronounced sah – koo – rah like Sakura in the English adaption of Cardcaptor Sakura). The twins were identical._

_Little Suzaku was happy when he saw his mother holding two small infants in her hand. Ichigo was really happy. Now he is a father to three children. Rose _had s_ensed a suppressed spiritual energy within the twins and knew that they both have the powers of a priestess, which is in Rose's religion. _

(End flashback)

Ichigo looked at his hand and asked himself why he was not there to protect Rose when she was captured. He remembered when he first met her.

(Flashback)

_The soul reapers were facing against the Titans. Captain Hitsugaya introduced himself._

_"I am Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division," he said._

_"Wait you're a captain?" Angel asked. Hitsugaya nodded. Angel stared at him for a few more seconds and began to laugh. The other titans joined in and two of the titans made fun of him. Angel realized that the temperature was dropping and then told her friends to shut up._

_"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul reaper," Ichigo said introducing him. This made Rose realize something._

_"You idiot, you're not suppose to tell them what we are," Renji yelled at his friend after hitting him in the head._

_"Since you told us what you were, we will have to..." Robin started but the blonde haired titan stopped him. _

_"No Robin, Stop," she said, "We can help them."_

_"ROSE!"_

_"My father told me about soul reapers during my training. He said that soul reapers are beings who live in a soul society and they send lost souls to a place called the soul society. As for a substitute soul reaper, they were once human and they received the power of a soul reaper. Robin they are good guys. I learned about this from my father after he met a soul reaper who claimed that he was from the fifth squad."_

(end flashback)

When Ichigo first met Rose, he thought that she was an enemy. She was protecting her city. They both settled their differences and then became good friends. He had realized that he had fallen in love with her and vowed to protect her with his life. Until the day they fought Aizen through one of the portals, he wanted to fight by her side and he realized her true nature: her alien side.

By the time before they rescued Angel from Kaguya, he saw Rose in pain because of the four war gods, and hurried to her side.

He remembered their first kiss and the time when she saved Orihime from the demon at his school. At first he didn't recognized her because of her tiara. He was at her side after Slade's wolves got her. Also she protected him when he was severely injured and uses her bankai from her zanpaktou.

Ichigo remembered when he proposed to her during high school. She said yes and then they stayed with each other until graduation. He smiled at those memories. He and Rose both raised their kids. Now Rose was captured by Red X.

According to Ichigo, he doesn't know who Red X is. Rose has been captured along with Starfire.

The others looked at Ichigo as he pounded his fist to the soft grass.

"Wow, the news about Rose hit him hard," Rukia said. The others agreed.

"We will rescue both Starfire and Rose," Raven said.

I only got to see Rose for a day and now she is gone," Angel said and sobbed on Captain Hitsugaya's shoulder. The young White haired captain whispered soothing words to her to calm her down.

"Both Starfire and Rose are strong. I have seen them in battle and in training. They were both on the same level. So truth to tell is that they would not easily die by these enemies."

"I still don't get the eight enemies we just saw today," Uryuu said.

"Red X is my rival. I knew I was once Red X. Dove is Raven's older sister and she is always famous for her beauty but she is not really that pretty. Clifford is Beast Boy's evil twin. Blackfire is Starfire's older sister. Stone is Cyborg's arch rival. Suzan is just a replica of Rose. Masaya was once a good friend of Shane until he betrayed the ninjas in Konoha. Sierra was a geisha of Angel's home planet," Robin explained.

"Sierra was the one who cursed the kids," Angel said softly. The others looked at her with surprised. At least they found out who the culprit was.

"IS Naraku still alive?" Raven asked.

"I wish I would know. Raven, you have to find Rose's brother," Robin said.

"Why get someone like Naraku?" Angel asked.

"Because he is the reason Rose lives. She has another brother in the world of the living but he is only human. Naraku is the person who sealed half of chaos in himself. Rose sealed the other half within her body. Naraku is good, I can tell you that. Rose said so that her brother is on the sacred planet protecting it with his father."

"What good does Naraku do?" Cyborg asked.

"He can search for Rose with us. He knows Rose and since he was the one who killed Rose in the first place. A piece of his DNA runs in Rose's blood so she is protected from harm. True that Rose had to kill him for killing her. Chaos took over him and controlled him. But she had to kill and seal chaos in Naraku. Chaos is already dead in Naraku so it won't control Naraku again."

"Sounds reasoning," Rukia said, "Are you sure that Naraku would help us?"

"Yeah, I am positive. I know that Rose has a human brother but they never saw each other. She had heard of him before her father died."

"I don't get it, Rose's brother who is human is Naraku?"

"No, Naraku is half demon and half alien. She has another brother in the world of the living," Raven said darkly.

"I have sent my stealth force to look for both Rose and Starfire but there is no luck," Soi Fon said to the group.

"We need to think. How are we supposed to rescue our friends?" Beast Boy asked.

Everyone thought for a moment. None thought up of anything.

As for Ichigo he sat up and Avion flew over to him. He had just called for her.

"What is it?" Avion asked.

"Avion, I know that you only take orders from Rose but can you find her. Just find where her spiritual pressure disappeared," Ichigo said.

"Ok, I'll go." The bird flew off.

Ichigo smiled a tiny bit and prayed that the spiritual bird would find Rose before the big battle would take place.

Robin went down to Ichigo ten seconds later.

"Kurosaki, The only way to find Rose is to get her brother," Robin told Ichigo.

"Brother?" he asked.

"Rose has two brothers. I don't know who her human brother is but the other is Naraku."

"Why Naraku?"

"Because, he placed a piece of his dna in Rose to only protect her from major harm. With Naraku's help, we can be able to find your wife."

Ichigo nodded. He felt a little happy about this. He got up and went off to go see his children.

Later on that night, Raven was walking in the dark. She didn't know that someone was behind her. Once she thought she heard something, she turned around. Before she knew it she was knocked unconscious.

Time to wrap things up. Please review if you like it.

_**I know that I will put this in my updated chapters. I needed help with ideas for my novel **__**A Mermaid's Song. **__**If you want, you can send me ideas not through review but through private messages. What I got so far is that Rosaline became human and is now in the human world. She is mostly keeping an eye on Mark, the boy she once saved when he was a small boy. People think that Rosaline is taking the place of Cynthia, the head cheerleader and now they are blaming Rosaline's mermaid self for murdering Cynthia. I want you to send as much ideas as you want and for my novel I will write a special thanks page if you are willing to buy my novel after it is published and in stores. Hurry now.**_


	4. Control

YAY! This is the fourth story for Bleach Titans. Now it all comes to a climax. The Titans along with some of the soul reapers are now parents. If you had read Bleach Titans III you would know. They got married, punched out a couple of kids. Now this gets serious. Pay attention. We don't know who might be killing off the little angels. Remember I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion, Keiko and Kolala. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Sorry it took so long so forgive me. I was busy with other stuff…..

Please enjoy this chapter

Chapter 4: Control

It was morning and Uryuu was wondering where Raven went to. He looked around the entire barracks. Did she go checked up on their children? Or in this case...

Ichigo was standing in the fields where both he and Rose had their first conversation.

(flashback)

Rose and Angel were both training in the fields. While they were in the middle of it, Ichigo showed up.

"Ichigo, what brings you here?"

"I want to see you both training."

"Actually we're done for today. Angel you may be excused from training."

"See ya" Angel said as she headed back to the squad 10 barracks.

Rose then notices Ichigo holding his zanpaktou at her. Rose looks at him weirdly.

"What are you doing Ichigo?"

"I just want to see what you are made of. I might need some help and also I wish to be trained by you so I can be stronger. "

"Ok. Try to hit me."

"I can't hit a girl."

"But I can hit you. 'Jupiter Thunder Crash'." Ichigo eyes widen as the lightning attack came towards him. He quickly blocked it with his zanpaktou.

"I thought you are a priestess."

"I am also a demon slayer. I was trained at a young age to shoot arrows and to throw a large boomerang."

"I am still confused about your powers."

"I have planetary powers. The attack you had just blocked was part of the planet Jupiter. It has quite a few attacks."

"Getsuga tensho" Ichigo said as he waved his sword at her. Rose could see the attack coming towards her. She smirked as she called for her silence glaive and blocked his attack.

"Is that a zanpaktou?"

"This is called the Silence Glaive. It has three powers in it. The weakest is the 'Silence Wall'. The second attack is the 'Silence glaive Surprise'. The last one can destroy the whole planet with me along with it. It is called 'Silence Glaive Death and Rebirth Revolution.' These attacks involve with the planet Saturn. I rarely use this power. The symbols appear on my head only appear to whether which power I use."

"You are strong alright."

"That is why I am preferred as the Great Priestess"

"Great Priestess"

"People were born with chaos within them. I was the only being born out of chaos. Somehow I sealed Chaos in my body before my death."

"But your alive."

"I died only once. But my murderer is already dead."

The alarm sounded. Ichigo looked around. There were demons and hollows.

"I see hollows but what are those other things?"

"Demons" Rose gets out her communicator and contacts the titans.

(end flashback)

Ichigo smiled at that. soon he gets another flashback

(Flashback)

Outside Rose was wearing a white kimono with pink flowers. Ichigo sat next to her. He took in her scent. It had been a year since he last saw her.

"Sorry for not answering your calls."

"It's ok. I forgive you. It was probably because of your training."

"Yeah, I totally missed you Ichigo."

"I missed you too, Rose."

"How is your family?"

"There doing great, but they are still the same as always. My dad wanted to meat you sometime. So does Yuzu and Karin."

"Oh, I would love to meet them."

"Plus at school, we are going to have a new student who just enrolled on Thursday but she is going to show up on Monday."

"Yeah, about that, That new student is me." Ichigo's eyes went wide. Then he smiled. He brought her close to him and kisses her.

Rose enjoyed every kiss and pleasure that he is giving her.

(End Flasback)

'Rose, where are you? Please tell me that you are not hurt. I hope you are still safe. Please God, give me a sign that we can be able to save Rose and the others.'

IChigo already knew that Captain Soi Fon is looking for Naraku now. He hoped that they would find him. Raven was told to find Naraku but she turned out to be missing. So Soi Don and the Stealth Force would substitute for her. They said they will try to be back by sundown.

Later the head captain gave the announcement that Raven was indeed captured like Starfire and Rose. Angel knows that she might be captured last cause sierra has something else to do to her.

Avion has not found a trace of where Rose's spriritual pressure was left behind. Ichigo was disappointed.

(Meanwhile)

Dove was giggling cutely after seeing that her younger sister was finally capture. Raven was in tube filled with sleeping liquid.

"You are you foolish sister. You see I am the prettiest one of all."

"So, we only have to capture the remaining five titans. They are being on strict guard this time," sierra said looking at the three titan girls they already captured.

"damn, that means we won't have much time," Clifford yelled hitting his fist agains't the wall.

"Still, I can't believe that this priestess was able to sense us," Blackfire chirped in.

"Well, the priestess has kids and that is her weakness. She was mostly thinking about them and worry for them so her spiritual powers weakened a bit and I was able to get her. I am soooooo smart," Red X said, smiling (even though he has a mask on).

"Well I am not sure about you guys but do we really need to steal their powers from their body," clifford asked.

"NO, if the titans and the soulreapers know where we are now, they would be lead into our trap. These girls will be controlled by us. They would attack their family. But I guess that three is enough for us," Sierra said.

"How are going to do that?"

"WE should test the alien first. She would be a start. After that we will send the creepy one (Raven) but I want to save the priestess for last. She is really powerful."

"Alright."

(On the sacred planet)

Naraku was tending his parents' gravesites. He was wondering how is sister is doing. He felt bad when he killed her. He couldn't control his body back then.

(flashback)

Naraku was hiding in the bushes. He sees his sister picking flowers. He was smiling. But chaos decided to take control of Naraku's body. With the power of Chaos, Naraku shapeshifted into Robin (one of the teen titans) and struck her down.

"Sister, get away from me," Naraku said but no voice came out.

"Intruder….INTRUDER" Young Rose said before she had to get up and follow him to the village.

(end flashback)

Naraku felt really bad about it.

Soi Fon and the stealth force landed on the sacred planet.

"Search everywhere for Naraku. Ask questions if necessary."

"YES MAM"

"Captain, who is that man over there near those burial sites?"

"I'll talk to him...(Soi Fon walks over to Naraku)...Excuse me, do you know anyone called Naraku?"

"I am Naraku, What can I do for you?" Naraku said turning towards the female captain.

"Well it is about your sister. She has been captured. I believe we don't have much time left so we are going to need you to help find her. You can sense where your DNA is right?"

"Right, therefore I know where my sister is right now. I will take you to her after you take me to where you are from."

"Good, you will come with us to the Soul Society."

"Please tell me your name."

"I am Captain Soi Fon of squad 2. I am in command of the stealth force."

"I will come with you."

Soon Naraku was able to go to the soul society to help the soul reapers find Naraku's sister.

(In Soul Society)

Ukitake had just finished up his paperwork til he heard a noise outside. He stood up and went out the door. His eyes widened with surprise to see Starfire standing there. BUt there was something different about her.

"Starfire are you ok?"

Starfire didn't say anything. Instead she attacks him. Her attack created a huge explotion.

Ichigo from a distance sees green smoke coming from the division 13 barracks. He shunpo towards it.

Ichigo stopped when he sees Starfire attacking Ukitake. The Titans and 6 dozen soul reapers came to see what was going on.

"Oh, It's Starfire," Angel said.

"Why is she attacking Captain Ukitake?" Nanao asked.

Inside Starfire's body was Starfire. She found herself inside her body and she couldn't control it. She was under a spell.

To everyone's point of view, Starfire attacks Ukitake with the final blow, but she was stopped by some strong arms. It was Naraku.

"You think that you can attack him like this," Naraku said and uses a talisman and broke the spell on Starfire. Starfire fainted and fell to the ground. Soon a flash of red flew past and got Starfire. It was Sierra.

"SIERRA!" Angel said.

"So this was your doing all along?" Ukitake asked.

"It wasn't my doing. It was Starfire. She was the one who attacked him in the first place. It was the true alien inside her."

"SILENCE!" Naraku yelled, "YOu controlled her body."

"You got that all wrong. Of you want your friend back. I will give her back to you."

Sierra lets go of Starfire and Starfire fell to the ground. Ukitake caught her just in time.

Ichigo was glaring at Sierra. He knows that she has both Raven and Rose as hostages. Good thing Naraku was here. Sooner or later Rose and Raven would be saved.

Sierra laughed and left.

Ichigo turned to see Naraku.

"You are…?" Ichigo asked Naraku.

"I am Naraku. You knew my sister?" Naraku asked.

"Rose, she is my wife and we have been married for ten years. WE have three kids."

"I see. You were taking care of my sister?"

"Yes, but she was captured by Sierra."

"I wish to see my sister's children."

"Suzaku, Sakura, and Nazuna? They are sound asleep right at the moment. But I can take you there so you will know who they are."

Naraku nodded and he followed Ichigo to see Ichigo and Rose's kids.

Well sorry about not updating as much to yeah. Please review.


	5. Flames

YAY! This is the fourth story for Bleach Titans. Now it all comes to a climax. The Titans along with some of the soul reapers are now parents. If you had read Bleach Titans III you would know. They got married, punched out a couple of kids. Now this gets serious. Pay attention. We don't know who might be killing off the little angels. Remember I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion, Keiko and Kolala. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto. I also do not own Naraku. But Naraku is suppose to be Rose's older brother.

Chapter 5: Flames

Naraku and Ichigo entered the room where Suzaku and his sisters were sleeping. Naraku saw his two neices. They look like their mother. His eyes were gentle. He was happy for Rose, but now she has been captured. He will help out the soul reapers to find Rose and Raven.

AFter twenty minutes, Ichigo and naraku left the room. (Ichigo kissed his son and daughter on their heads.) The two headed for the Division 1 Barracks. Starfire was in the division 4 barracks, still recovering. A lot of energy has been taken out on her. Captain Ukitake was with her at the moment.

"So you are Rose's older half brother?"

"Yes, Rose and I are very close."

"You think that you can be able to lead us to your sister?"

"Yes, I can."

"When do you want to begin?"

"I would say as soon as possible."

"We will begin the search in a moment. Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Grayson (remember, Rukia is married to Robin), Squad T, and divisions 6 and 10: you will be prepared for this mission. both Raven Ishida and Rose Kurosaki must be rescued. Uryuu, Ichigo, I'm sure your children would want to see their mothers. You may bring your children but, Soi Fon?"

"Yes sir?" Soi fon said stepping forward.

"You and a four other members of the Stealth force must come along to protect the children."

"Yes Sir." Soi Fon nodded and stepped back.

"Meeting dismissed. Naraku, I want you to dress up as a soul reaper."

"May I ask why?" Naraku asked.

"it is just a precaution." Naraku sweat dropped. But he nodded and placed the soul reaper attire on. He had to admit he looks good in it.

An half hour later, the selected group to save the remaining two titans left with Naraku in the lead.

Naraku was not stupid. He knows where is sister is. He prayed that he is alright. Suzaku and the twins do not know who this Naraku is but they will soon find out.

Soon they reached their destination.

"I can tell my sister is in this room," Naraku told everyone.

"Dad? Is that man Mom's brother?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes. His name is Naraku and he is you mother's older brother," Ichigo said. The twins became amazed. Oh cool, a new relative.

Soon a figure appears. It was Raven, but she under the same spell that Starfire was. Raven began attacking Uryuu. her two kids were shocked and scared that their mother is attacking their father. Before Raven made anything worse, Naraku puts a charm on Raven to stop her. Raven passed out and the spell was broken.

'I really hope Rose doesn't have the same spell as the other two.'

They walked and walked and soon they found Rose. She wasn't like the other two (who were both controlled.)

"Mother!" Suzaku cried and ran towards the glass tube.

"How did she end up in there?" Ichigo asked.

"Is there a switch?" Cyborg asked looking around the whole thing.

"I think we have to break it," Soi Fon said.

"Well, well well, I see that you are trying to save your friend," Sierra said laughing.

"Sierra!" Angel yelled out Angrily.

"Ara? You must be Naraku, the prince of the sacred planet?"

"Yes, I am. Release my sister." Naraku said coldly.

"If not?"

Naraku smirked and released his poisoness insects. The insects flew up to Sierra and one stung her. The stinger went into her arm and poison spreads through her body. Soon Sierra dies.

"That was scary," Orihime said.

"Ichigo break the glass. You want to save your wife, don't you?" Hitsugaya asked. Ichigo nodded an brought out Zangetsu. He ran towards the tube and breaks it. Rose falls to the ground and Ichigo catches her.

"Rose," Ichigo calls to her. Rose wasn't waking up. She was still unconscious.

"Momma, Momma," the twins called out to their mother.

"She's still alive," Captain Soi Fon said checking her pulse. It was normal.

"Lets head back," Captain Hitsugaya said and the others headed back.

Ichigo laid Rose on their bed and climbed in with her. He puts his arms around her protectively. Naraku spent some time with his nieces and nephew.

"Please Rose, wake up. Our children are worried about you," Ichigo whispered. Soon Rose regained consciousness and woke up upon hearing Ichigo's voice.

"Ichigo?" Rose said quietly. Ichigo smiled and kissed her.

"Rose"

"Ichigo, I thought I was a goner. How are the twins?"

"They are fine. Suzaku is too. Naraku is with them."

"Naraku, My older brother?"

"Yes."

"So he's here?"

"Yeah."

"I want to see him."

"Regain your strength, my dear."

"Yes, my darling."

Rose and Ichigo rested in each other's arms. Rose was happy to be back with her husband and her family. She couldn't wait to see her brother after her rest. Rose's thoughts were interrupted when Ichigo was kissing her neck. He started to give Rose pleasure.

Rose moaned into his kiss. She arches her back just to get more pleasure. Ichigo smiled and gave her more. Soon their love making began (again).

Meanwhile at the headquarters of the 'bad guys', the seven remainder were having a little meeting.

"Sierra is dead?" Clifford asked shocked after Susan told them the news.

"It's true. The priestess's older brother killed her with those stupid wasps of his," Susan said.

"But we still have our glory," Masaya said, "We can still control the priestess."

"That's right and she will be a lot more different than the others," Blackfire said painting her nails.

"We have put a gemstone and a jewel shard in her forehead. Everyone in the soul Society won't be able to see it. For Naraku? He won't even break her out of it. This kind of spell is powerful to stop."

"She might be useful enough to kill every soul reaper in the soul society."

"She would have to kill her family first."

"Would we be able to get the priestess back ourselves and place her in another tube."

"Yes, But she is only going to kill her family first. Nothing else."

"I would do the honors of controlling the priestess," a voice said from the doors. It was a demon.

"Yes master."

"I really do not want that idiot for a son to save that priestess." (To let you know. This demon is Naraku's father and he despises Rose and her mother and human father. He also hates his son for protecting his sister. More will come later on.)

At the captain's meeting…

"Sierra's dead?" Rose asked the captains. Both Raven and Starfire were in division 4 barracks recovering.

"Yes, your brother Naraku killed her," the head captain said.

"Rose? Isn't Naraku the one who killed you in your youth?" Beast Boy asked.

"Naraku was the one but he was controlled by Chaos. I knew that he was not himself that time. I was able to save him and sent chaos to hell. Naraku was a good man. He would never do something like that to me."

"That's true," Robin said.

"So the children are safe now," Cyborg said.

"I don't think they are safe now," Rose said.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it…Sierra wouldn't curse all the children at once in both the soul society and the real world."

"Why didn't I thought of that?" Angel said.

"They were all cursed at the same time," Ichigo said.

"I think there is someone out there who…"

"Sir, sorry to interrupt your meeting but this is urgent!" a soul reaper said bursting in the room.

"What is it?" the head captain asked.

"We received report from division 12 that the world of the living and a few different planets are now in flames!"

"What!"

"that is not very true. I know that kind of power. Its like a real power but after we kill off that person, the worlds would go back to normal. I know it," Rose said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I know it but it is someone who has a hatred upon the royal family. He hated my father for taking his queen. He hated my mother because she gave peace to the people. He hated Naraku for being a nice man. He hated me, cause I might take the throne away from him. There was a prophecy that he would be killed by his mate's daughter and the child will take the throne. He sent chaos to control my brother and put the world into flames. I Sealed my brother to a tree and managed to use the jewel to seal the flames away. This demon was known as Goshinki. He was terrifying. I wasn't sure why he married my mother in the first place, but we need to kill him. I'm also guessing that he is using the others including Sierra to do his work. I know that Susan is just a puppet and she is easy to defeat. So the flames on the four worlds are not real. I can tell the people are still alive."

"Whoa! Rose knows a lot of things in life," Beast Boy said.

"Supervisor Rose, I will have you tell these news to your brother."

Rose nods and was excused to go. Ichigo was told to go after Rose. Soon the meeting continued.

AS for Naraku, he was telling a story to Suzaku, Nazuna, and Sakura. Rose and Ichigo came in.

"Naraku," Rose called out. She was happy to see him. Naraku stopped his story short and looked up to see his sister.

"Rose, good to see you," Naraku said.

"I never knew that you would be in the soul society."

"Momma!" The three kids said and went to hug their mother.

"Your children are very energetic," Naraku said with a smile.

"Thanks. Oh, the reason why I am here is to tell you that your father is behind all of this," Rose said.

"My father?"

Rose nods and Naraku looked down.

"Naraku?"'

"I never thought my father would be behind this. He despised us because we were both happy children. He never wanted an heir."

"Does he still know that I am alive?"

"No, while I was taken over by Chaos, I tried to control my body to not kill you. But when Chaos was sound asleep, I asked the witch Urasue to bring you back to life as a teenager so after that I can send you to another place so you can be safe. I had you sent to Earth so Chaos wouldn't find you. So my father wouldn't find you."

"You did the best you can, Naraku."

Rose said she had to get back to the meeting. She hugs her children and hands them over to Naraku and she heads out. When she got out, Ichigo was unconscious.

"Ichigo!" Rose called out and ran to his. Soon Rose was hit by lightning and became unconscious.

Minutes later, Ichigo woke up and found his wife unconscious. He took her to their room and put her to bed.

The Head captain gave a task to Ichigo to go patrol near the Squad 10 barracks. Ichigo nodded and headed their as fast as he could. Soi Fon, Rukia, and Robin were told to find the base again. So they went.

Nightfall came and Goshinki was in a orb. He was supposed to be a very large undefeatable fire spider. Goshinki placed a feather to his lips and blew.

AS for Rose her head starts to hurt and Angel came in to check on her friend. Soon Rose starts to act weird and attacks Angel…

To be continued…..

Please review. I hoped you liked it.


	6. Chaos

I have changed the Title Bleach Titans Special to Bleach Titans IV (4).

YAY! This is the fourth story for Bleach Titans. Now it all comes to a climax. The Titans along with some of the soul reapers are now parents. If you had read Bleach Titans III you would know. They got married, punched out a couple of kids. Now this gets serious. Pay attention. We don't know who might be killing off the little angels. Remember I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion, Keiko and Kolala. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto. I also do not own Naraku. But Naraku is suppose to be Rose's older brother.

Bleach Titans IV

Chapter 6: Chaos

Angel was in pain. Rose wasn't herself. Why? Angel holds on to her arm. She didn't notice that Rose had left the room.

"What was that I just felt? It is even more darker energy," Angel said to now one in particular.

Meanwhile in the division 10 barracks, Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya were patrolling the area.

"So how is your wife doing Kurosaki?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"She is unconscious at the moment, but she will be fine," Ichigo said.

"I hope she is Kurosaki."

Soon a blast came from nowhere. A few soulreapers went down, unconscious. The others turned to where who shot at them. Ichigo's eyes widened. It was Rose. She was not herself. Light came from her findernails and shot them towards the other soul reapers.

"Rose," Ichigo called out.

"Wait, she has to be under the same kind of spell both Raven and Starfire were under," Hitusgaya said. Ichigo didn't listen and ran to Rose. Inside Rose's body, Rose was screaming.

"Please, Ichigo, Get away from me."

Rose uses her fire powers and fire at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped back and blocked it with Zangetsu. Next comes a thunderdisk. It only pushed him back a bit.

Hitsugaya already called the Head Captain and everyone else.

once Naraku heard the news, he curses himself. He left the twins in the room with all the other children. He ran towards the 10 division barracks.

"Rose Kurosaki, you must stop this madness," Yamamoto said.

"Sir, she is under someone's spell," Unohana said.

"_**Everyone please get away from me. Hurry,**_" Rose said from inside her body.

"Sister, you must stop this," Naraku called out.

"_**Brother Naraku!"**_

Rose (her body) slowly moved towards Ichigo. Ichigo stepped back every time Rose takes a step. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Rose, please come back to your senses," Ichigo said.

ROse had listened but her body didn't. She kept attacking Ichigo. Naraku tries to use the spell breaking charm but nothing worked.

_'Someone used a stronger spell_,' he thought angrily.

**"Kill the Substitute soul reaper**," a voice in rose's head siad.

_**"No"**_

**"Do it."**

_**"Ichigo get away from me, please."**_

Rose creates a bow and arrow. Everyone gasps. This isn't good.

Meanwhile at the hideout Soi Fon, Rukia, and Robin made it. Robin sees the bubble and Soi Says that they need to destroy the bubble. Robin cuts it open with his birderang. It cuts open but goes back on being a bubble.

Goshinki stops his controlling and curses.

"More interference," he says.

back at the 10th division barracks, everyone including Naraku was surprised that Rose brought herself to her knees. She had dropped the arrow. She fell to her knees. She is telling her body not to pick up the arrow.

"Rose," Ichigo called out again.

"Ichigo...r..run...Get...a...away...from...me...hurry...before...it...is...too...l..late...I...ha..have...no...con...trol...over...my...b..body...It's...Go...Goshinki's...do...doing," Rose said stuttering. Her fingers were reaching the arrow. Her eyes were flashing red and brown.

"Father," Naraku said., "so it is his doing."

"Head Captain, what should we do?" 4th seat of division 1 asked.

"We should let ROse figre a way out of this spell," Yamamoto said.

"She is good of getting out of spells. Even with very hard ones," Cyborg said.

At the base, Goshinki scoffed once his minions fought the three. Then he continues to control Rose.

As for Rose, her body starts to not listen anymore. She picks up the arrow and points it at Ichigo.

**"Do it"**

_**"NOOO"**_

**"Kill him...kill your dear mate..."**

_**"NO...Ichigo get away from me hurry."**_

Naraku couldn't take it he struggled to get through the crowds.

_'This is the end,_' Ichigo thought. Soon Rose released the arrow. Tears flowed down Rose's cheeks. Ichigo closes his eyes and embraced himself. A few seconds later. He opened them and Naraku was hit by the arrow.

"Naraku?" Ichigo asked shocked.

Naraku gets a flaskback when he was controlled by his father to kill Rose.

(flashback)

Naraku was carrying the jewel. He had disguised himself as Robin. Once he was running pass a tree, an arrow hits his chest.

"DIE" little rose shouted as the arrow was shot.

(end flashback)

"I cannot stand someone like you in danger. I am prince of my kingdom. "

"Naraku...Brother..." Rose whispered. Her eyes had became normal, "...NARAKU!"

The gemstone from Rose's forehead broke. The bow and arrow disappeared. Rose ran to her brother.

"Brother," Rose called out to him, "PLease, forgive me."

"Sister, I am not blaming you. It was my father's fault. You know have the control of the saimyosho." Naraku handed his sister the hive, "Treat them well. Treat the insects like you treat your own children. Your children are very wonderful. Tell your other brother I said 'Hi'."

Naraku dies in Rose's arms. Rose starts to cry.

She jumps into Ichigo's arms and cries. Ichigo holds her. He comforts her. He kisses her head.

"She broked out of the spell," a random soul reaper said.

"What should we do about her brother?" another soul reaper asked.

"We will give him a proper burial."

"So we need to punish Rose?" a stealth force member asked.

"We do not need to punish her. She was controlled by the enemy. She said she had no control over her body so she was trying to stop herself," Yamamoto said.

As for Goshinki, he was pissed.

"That wretched girl broke through my spell. She is known as the Great Priestess. I will have her killed. She does look familiar to that young princess, the daughter of my late wife. Plus my son is dead."

IN the divison four barracks, Rose was still crying. Unohana has just finished checking her body for more gemstones that might control her. But she found something really interesting.

"Please, Rose, don't cry. It is not good for the baby," she said.

"baby?" Rose asked. Unohana smiled.

"Yes, you are pregnant again with Ichigo's child."

This child is going to be her fourth one. This is unbelievable. She immediately stopped crying and laid down to rest her head.

Outside Unohana told Ichigo the news of Rose's pregnancy. Ichigo was happy. He is sure that his children will be happy as well.

A few hours later, Ichigo came in one Rose wakes up. He brings her into a hug.

"I can't believe it: Our fourth child even though it's my third pregnancy." Rose said.

"I can't believe it either," Ichigo chuckled.

"I wonder what we should name once it is born."

"If it is a boy, we will name it Hikaru."

"And if it is a girl, we will name her...Minako."

Ichigo brought his wife in for a kiss. They both know that the real battle will be soon.

Later on that night Rose slept in Ichigo's arms. She felt safe. She had no nightmares and slept peacefully. She hadn't told her children that she is going to have another child yet. But that time will soon come.

Ichigo woke up to the sound of rustling. Gently he pushed Rose off so he could go take a look outside. Outside he sees Susan and Masaya.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am the replica of Rose, Susan," Susan said.

"I am Masaya, the previous ninja of Tomoeda," Masaya said.

"We are here to finish you of Ichigo Kurosaki," Susan said again.

"YOu are idiots. Rose already knew who was controlling her. She can sense things really well," Ichigo said.

"Damn, the priestess already knew," Susan said.

"Now, I want you two to leave us alone," Ichigo said.

"Prepare to die..." Masaya shouted and waited for susans shout.

"DIE!" Susan shouted as she attacked.

'Damn,' Ichigo thought. He laid a punch on Susan and hit her face. Susan grunted a bit then smirked.

"It is impossible to defeat me. Like I told the titans," Susan said.

How can that be? Where is her weak spot?' Ichigo thought.

Meanwhile, in the room, Rose woke up. The reason why she woke up is because she finally noticed the absense of her husband. She heard something going on outside. She grabbed her bow and arrows and headed outside.

"Ichigo," Rose whispered to herself once she reached the scene, "it is imposible to defeat Susan."

Rose prepared to fire her arrow. She shot down Susan and then she shot down Masaya.

Ichigo looked to where the arrows were shot from and saw his wife collapsing to the ground.

"Rose," Ichigo called out. He quickly ran to her side, "you're not supposed to be out of bed."

"I guess that gem that was placed onto my forehead took a lot of energy than I thought," Rose said looking at him. Ichigo brought Rose up to him and touched her nose.

"You, my dear, need to get some sleep. You want the baby to be healthy right?" Rose blushed.

"Yes"

Ichigo kissed his wife on the forehead and picked her up bridal style and they both went back to bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Thank God! It is Friday. I finally finished this chapter. That is the good news. The bad news is that I only have four more chapters to go. Tell me what you think. Please review. Bye.


	7. Protection

YAY! This is the fourth story for Bleach Titans. Now it all comes to a climax. The Titans along with some of the soul reapers are now parents. If you had read Bleach Titans III you would know. They got married, punched out a couple of kids. Now this gets serious. Pay attention. We don't know who might be killing off the little angels. Remember I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion, Keiko and Kolala. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto. I also do not own Naraku. But Naraku is suppose to be Rose's older brother.

Sorry it took a while to update.

Bleach Titans IV

Chapter 7: Protection

"EH, YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY?" Angel shouted once her best friend told her the news. Rose sweat dropped.

"Angel, not so loud," Rose said.

"Geez, you are so lucky."

"Ok…but to tell you this. My brother Naraku died."

"Naraku?"

Rose nodded.

"I'm so sorry. What about the hive of those insects?"

"I really don't know. But I do know that they can get info on stuff. Plus they can poison their enemies by their Master's command."

What Rose is mostly thinking is that she might give the hive to Soi Fon. The Saimyoshi is perfect for Division 2.

"So Rose, what do you think about naming your baby?" Angel asked.

"Well, if it is a boy, it will be Hikaru. If it is a girl, her name would be Minako."

"Cute"

"Well, one of Naraku's last words was to tell my other brother that he said hi."

"You have another brother?"

"Yeah, he is a blond like me and he is 100% human."

"So he is your half brother on your father's side."

"Yes, he married some woman then. I never met her. I have already met my human brother. He is really nice but a bit rude. He owns a café with his step father's assistant. Plus he is a genius. Cause his step father is a scientist."

"What is his name?"

"Ryou…Ryou Shirogane and I know he took his step-father's last name." (Ryou Shirogane is from Tokyo Mew Mew, but I put him as Rose's other half brother. In my case, Ryou and Naraku are not brothers, because they have different parents, but they both have the same half sister.)

"Oh, does Ichigo know about him?"

"Yeah, he and Suzaku met him five years ago. Ryou had accepted him as a brother in law. Also that wasn't the first time I met him."

"When did you meet him?"

"Back when Robin joined the Band of Seven."

"Oh yeah, that was when he was pretty much under Lyla's spell even thought she claimed that she was you."

"I went to Tokyo to get away from her and that is when I met him." (The story: When there was me and You, will come soon around summer. Sorry I didn't get to that yet.)

"Oh…so how many more of those guys do we have to fight?"

"We have five more. Sierra, Suzan, and Masaya are already dead. I already know that Suzan is just a puppet. All we got is Red X, Dove, Blackfire, Garfield, and Stone."

"Have you told anyone about your pregnancy?"

"I did tell my kids about this. Both Sakura and Nazuna thought that I am replacing them. Suzaku was like that when I was pregnant with the twins. I guess the twins are already use to it. I wanted to surprise the others."

"You are a good mother, Rose."

"Thanks"

"Rose, since you are going to expecting a baby in nine months I bet you need to stay out of danger."

"That's funny, Ichigo told me the same thing this morning. He is very protective of me ever since I was captured by those guys. Every time he sees me, he would come up to me and hug me lovingly."

"Ichigo, huh?"

"Yeah, he is my husband and I love him very much."

"Speaking of the devil, here he comes." Angel said bye to Rose and headed off to see her kids. Ichigo sees Rose and goes up to her. He pulls her into a warm hug.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asks.

"I am feeling a little sick from this morning," Rose said. Ichigo checked her forehead. She is running a bit of a fever.

"Let's get you to bed ok? You need to rest." Ichigo carries Rose, bridal style and carries her to their bed in the division 4 barracks. He lays her down on it and places the cool white sheets over her. He kisses her passionately and heads off to help out with Captain Hitsugaya.

Later on at night, Ichigo headed into his room but he sees a figure who looks a lot like Raven. It was Dove. Since Raven was also there, Raven pulls out her zanpaktou and aimed it at her. Just as dove was about to stab the sleeping Rose, Raven stabs her and Dove falls down dead.

"Well, that is four down. Thanks Raven," Ichigo said.

"No problem. I'll use my powers to send her to a cold dark planet," Raven said and sends Dove's body to another planet. Raven also uses her powers to clean up the blood that was spilled. After that she left.

Ichigo changes into a white kimono and climbs into bed, he pulls Rose up to him and fell asleep.

Rose wakes up to see her husband sleeping. She smiles and cuddles up closer to him and Ichigo hugs her tightly and rests his head on hers.

The next day…

Captain Yamamoto was impressed to hear that Dove was killed so there is four more to go. Captain Soi Fon, Robin, and Rukia still hadn't made it back. They were still trying to work it out.

Ichigo decided to stay by his wife's side this time. They sat in the field underneath a tree.

"Are you feeling a lot better today than yesterday?" Ichigo asked her. Rose nodded.

"I am feeling much better," Rose said and kissed him. Vice Captain Isane came out with Rose's kids and they ran towards their mother and father. Suzaku had to slow down for his sisters. Sakura ran into her father's arms.

Ichigo laughed and lift her up higher like she was flying. Sakura laughed and squealed.

Ichigo did the same thing to Nazuna. Suzaku didn't want to do it cause he is growing up.

Nazuna sat in her mother's lap and Suzaku leaned against his mother. Sakura sat in her father's lap.

"They just wanted to see their parents today. I asked the Head Captain and Captain Unohana if that is alright and they said it's ok."

"Thanks lieutenant," Rose said and Isane bowed and walked a further distance away and kept an close watch on the family and making sure that nothing has gone wrong.

As for Angel, she was walking around the barracks. The twins are hanging out with 'Auntie' Rangiku and her eldest son is still in school. Captain Hitsugaya was talking to his sword. So Angel decided to do the same. So she prayed into her zanpaktou.

Things were quiet for at least the next few hours. Ichigo stayed by Rose's side and Hitsugaya become protective of his wife cause he doesn't want her to suffer the same fate as Rose when she killed Naraku.

Angel had gotten permission to train in the training grounds so she can start working towards her bankai. Hitsugaya waked her all day every day. It was new to him that she has started to get more use on her zanpactou.

AS for Rose for when she ever gets tired, Ichigo would go with her to bed and stay with her.

This embarrasses her. It is like the time when she was pregnant with Suzaku and the twins. He always stays by her side. Rose is still trying to get use to it. Sometimes Ichigo would make love to her but he is careful not to hurt the child.

(eight months later)

Eight months has passed and news came that Soi Fon and Rukia returned. The bad news is that Robin has been captured by them. This shocked Rukia.

What shocked Captain Hitsugaya is that Angel is halfway there to achieving bankai. She is still working more on the kidou part but she is getting there. She had time being with her kids.

Rose's stomach is getting bigger and Rukia was surprised. So were the other titans and soul reapers (whom she didn't tell.)

Ichigo become more protective of his wife now.

Also the good news is that Blackfire, Garfield and Stone were killed. The only one that is left is Red X. Starfire killed Blackfire. Cyborg killed Stone. And Beast Boy killed Garfield.

Rose couldn't be in meetings yet because of her delicate condition and Unohana wanted her to take it easy.

After Ichigo left to go to the Captain's meeting. Rose grabs her bow and a quiver of arrows (like around 30 arrows) and sets out to find, Goshinki. She is doing this for her brother. She went into the direction where Goshinki is hiding. She will so whatever she can to save her friend as well. She didn't even bother taking one of the cats or Avion.

She told Avion not to tell the other's about it even if they force her to tell them. She sealed off her spiritual powers by putting on a crown similar to the one when she came back to the soul society a year after they were suspended. (From Bleach Titans III)

'I have to avenge Naraku. It is his father's fault for acting this way,' Rose thought as she walked.

Hollows who protect Goshinki appeared and attacked her. Rose didn't hesitate to kill them. She forgot her zanpactou so she just used a bow and arrow to kill them. As she continued to walk, the hollows that were destroyed lied on the ground in pieces unable to regenerate because of Rose's spiritual powers.

Back in Rose's room, Isane went in to check on her only to see that she was missing. She looked up at the spiritual bird.

"Avion, where is Rose?" Isane asked.

"I don't know?" Avion lied.

Isane didn't panic and she ran to the division 1 barracks. She told the guards that this was an emergency. The guards nodded and let her pass. First she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a deep voice said.

Isane opened the doors and kneeled in apology.

"Sorry for interrupting your meeting, sir. I just discovered Lady Rose is missing," she said. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Were you able to detect her spiritual pressure?" Soi Fon asked.

"No, I am sorry. I couldn't get anything out of Avion."

"Which means she sealed her own," Captain Kurosutchi.

"Did she take her zanpactou and her cats?" Angel asked.

"No, I saw all of them and her zanpactou. She only took her bow and arrows."

"Let me tell you all something," Raven started.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"I more about Rose than all of you. I never even told you that I am her cousin on her mother's side. Her mother and my mother were sisters. My aunt delivered two baby girls named Daisy and Violet and they became guardians of the sacred lake. Rose's mother is part azarathian and part alien, not to mention part human. When I first laid my eyes on Rose, I felt my soul become peaceful. I also learned that Goshinki was the one who took control of two priestesses in training and called forth Menomaru to kill off his wife and daughter. Since that failed, Goshinki took complete control of his own son and killed Rose. That is when I left for Earth."

"Does Rose know that you are her cousin?"

"No I never even told her. My mother said that I should act like a friend to her more than a cousin. After Rose died she sealed one of her souls in me and another in Starfire and she allowed her other two souls to wonder around earth til her body came back to life."

"Well we should really look for her," Ichigo said. He is worried about his wife and the baby. They might be in Jeopardy.

"We should, I know that you are worried about her safety," Unohana said calmly.

Meanwhile in another place, Rose came onto some other people who look like bandits.

"Who are you woman?" one asked.

"Stay away from me," Rose said.

One pulled out a sword from behind her but Rose sensed it and grabbed the sword and slashed him down. She used her spell (with no aura) and knocked out the others.

Rose looked ahead of herself and sees the large bubble that looks like the size of a speck. She looked back and sees the large town of the soul society. She is only 6 miles away. She must keep going. It might take her weeks to get to her destination.

Soon she felt some pain in her stomach. Soon she would have to give birth. There is at least a small town far up ahead. So she headed there.

"I have to hurry."

Well Thank God! It is Saturday. I finally finished this chapter. That is the good news. The bad news is that I only have three more chapters to go. Tell me what you think. Please review. Bye.


	8. Traveling with Minako

YAY! This is the fourth story for Bleach Titans. Now it all comes to a climax. The Titans along with some of the soul reapers are now parents. If you had read Bleach Titans III you would know. They got married, punched out a couple of kids. Now this gets serious. Pay attention. We don't know who might be killing off the little angels. Remember I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion, Keiko and Kolala. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto. I also do not own Naraku. But Naraku is suppose to be Rose's older brother.

Sorry it took a while to update.

Bleach Titans IV

Chapter 8: Journey with Minako

Ichigo got ready to go find Rose. He is really worried about her. He turned to Avion. The spiritual bird must know something.

"Avion, tell me where Rose went and I better not hear any lies. If you are not telling the truth I will have to…"

"fine I will tell you but Lady Rose told me not to tell you and the others. She told me that she had to handle this on her own and avenge her older brother's death. She went to Goshinki."

"It has been three days and you didn't tell me?"

"forgive me, She sealed her own spiritual pressure so she would be found by the soul reapers."

"Why take off on her own like that?"

"She has to honor her own family and her people. It is her duty that she must end the battle on her planet."

Meanwhile for Rose, she was in pain. And soon a young girl saw her coming. She ran to her to help support her.

"My lady, what is the matter."

"I think I am in labor."

The girl lead Rose to a hut. She told the villagers that a priestess needed help. One of the women who is a nurse in the village, helped delivered the baby. It was a healthy baby girl.

"What are you going to name her?" the woman asked.

"I already thought about naming her Minako."

A couple days later Rose set off again with Minako on her back. She bid the villagers farewell and headed off. She loved her newborn. The newborn has pink hair which reminded her of Angel.

"I wonder how the others are doing. They are probably looking for me." Rose thought as she kept on going.

A week has passed by and Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya, Angel, Soi Fon, Rukia, Renji, and a few other captains (with Captain Unohana) headed off to find Rose. Ichigo had gotten enough info from Avion. None of the other soul reapers could sense Rose's spiritual pressure.

Ichigo is getting really worried.

They first stopped at the place where Rose slew the hollows.

"There is no mistake," Angel said, "This was all done by Rose's sacred arrow."

"So she is still alive," Renji said.

They headed on to a place where the bandits lie on the ground unconscious. The bandits woke up and sees the soul reapers.

"Hey, have you seen a woman with blond hair and a bow and arrow?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, that woman killed our brother and used a spell to knock us out," one of them said.

"I believe that she had the powers of a priestess, but her powers had no aura," another said.

"Well thanks for telling us," Ichigo said.

The others headed off.

"I see a village up ahead," Angel said.

"I can't believe Rose would go this far while she is carrying a child."

Meanwhile as for Rose she was only a mile away from her destination. She carefully removed Minako off her back and placed her on the base of a tree trunk.

"It's ok, Minako. I know that you are still a newborn, I am going to have to leave you while I go into battle. I can sense that you have spiritual powers of a priestess like you sisters."

Minako looked up at her mother with big, innocent, blue eyes. Rose smiled and kissed her daughter. She pulled out two paper dolls and it formed into shikigami.

"Aki, Ume, protect my daughter with a powerful barrier," Rose told them.

"Yes, my lady." The two said and created a barrier. Rose smiled at her daughter before heading off.

As for Ichigo and the others they arrived in the village. Then a girl spoke.

"Soul Reapers? What are you doing here? There is nothing wrong," she said.

"We are looking for a woman with blond hair." Ichigo said.

"A priestess?" she asked.

"Yeah, her name is Rose."

"Oh, Lady Rose. She only spent a few nights here," a man said walking up to them.

"Do you know where she is?" Rukia asked.

"No, she left her time here. She only left with an infant."

"An infant?" Ichigo asked, his eyes growing big.

"Yeah, it was her newborn. She came cause she was in labor. She gave birth to her child and named her Minako and stayed a few nights here."

'Minako? So my child is a girl.'

"Do you have any idea what the infant looked like?" Angel said.

"Well, she was small with blue eyes and she had pink hair like a rose." Soon the nurse came.

"The child is healthy, I can tell you that. But after that…"

(Flashback)

"you need to rest, my lady," the nurse told the priestess.

"Thank you," Rose said resting with Minako by her side and she fell asleep. Two days later, Rose was back on her feet. the nurse offered to help take care of Minako while Rose took care of the ill.

"Your daughter looks like you, Lady Rose," the nurse.

"She does. She has my eyes."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Tomorrow I am leaving to kill my brother's father."

"How come?"

"I rather not talk about it. All my brother left me was this, this hive of the saimyosho."

"Demon insects. I heard that they have poison that will kill off their enemies."

"Yes, but they can also spy on their enemies."

"Like the Stealth forse?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about giving the hive to captain Soi Fon of division 2. But I am gong to leave it here cuase the others might be coming after me. My husband is over protective of me but I hid my spiritual powers so my body won't give off my spiritual pressure when I fight."

"What about Minako?"

"I am going to place her somewhere safe with two shikigami to protect her. Tell my husband, Ichigo that I am safe and there is nothing to worry about."

"And how would I know if he is your husband."

"He is the soul reaper with the orange hair and the large zanpactou on his back."

(end flashback)

The nurse finished her story and took out the hive of the Saimyosho and gave it to Soi Fon.

"This is?"

"The hive of the Saimyosho. Lady Rose wanted me to give to you cuase it doesn't have a use for her."

"Thanks"

Soon hundreds of hollows were flying towards one place so the others followed them after waving goodbye to the nurse.

"This is all Goshinki's doing?"

They ran and ran until they see a barrier. The others stopped and took a good look. Inside the barrier were two girls and an infant. The infant had pink hair.

"MInako?" Ichigo said.

"You are Ichigo Kurosaki, the father of this baby?" Aki asked.

"Yeah,"

"Your child is safe but the mother is in battle."

The barrier was set down and Ichigo took Minako into his arms. MIanko could sense that this man is her father and she snuggled up closely to him.

"She is so cute," Angel said.

Soon a strong light shot out into the sky and slew all the hollows. They all looked to the person who shot out that power. It was Rose. She was standing on a large branch.

"Rose," Ichigo said. He felt relieved that she is safe. Rose got out another arrow and turned towads the bubble. She shot it and the same light hit it.

Goshinki was angry when he stepped out. But he was happy that obtains lots of demonic power. He looked at the priestess.

"Rose, it is a honor to see you again," Goshinki said.

Ichigo and the others came up to Rose. Captain Unohana stayed behind to watch over Minako.

"Ichigo," Rose whispered. Ichigo didn't say anything and he hugged Rose. Tears came down his face.

"I was so worried. You gave me a heart attack," Ichigo whispered in her ears.

"How touching I thought that you would find someone to love, huh Teena."

(reminder – Teena is Rose's name on her planet)

"Where is Robin?" Rukia asked.

"Oh you mean this one?" Goshinki asked holding up a hollow.

"You turned him into a hollow?"

'Oh course. I forgotten that this is one of his spells,' Rose thought, "the only way to break this spell is to kill Goshinki."

"You think that you can defeat me? You don't have the strength to."

'He does have strong powers this time but the only way to stop him is to use the arrow of sealing. The same kind of arrow that I used on Naraku.'

(flashback)

Young Rose was doing her archery lessons with her father. Her father as a demon slayer has strong spiritual powers.

Rose shot the arrow and sparks of spiritual power came out of the arrow.

"Good job, Rose. Now the arrow of sealing."

"Ok."

Rose shot the arrow of sealing to the same tree. She smiled and then turned to her father.

"Father, why the arrow of sealing."

"the arrow of sealing is used to seal a demon who is more powerful than you and places them into a deep sleep."

"Whoa"

"But the arrow can only be removed by the one who shot the arrow."

(end flashback)

'After I seal Goshinki, I can kill him with a purification arrow.'

Well Thank God! It is Saturday. I finally finished this chapter. That is the good news. The bad news is that I only have three more chapters to go. Tell me what you think. Please review. Bye


	9. The Past

YAY! This is the fourth story for Bleach Titans. Now it all comes to a climax and towrads the end. The Titans along with some of the soul reapers are now parents. If you had read Bleach Titans III you would know. They got married, punched out a couple of kids. Now this gets serious. Pay attention. We don't know who might be killing off the little angels. Remember I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion, Keiko and Kolala. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto. I also do not own Naraku. But Naraku is suppose to be Rose's older brother.

Bleach Titans IV

Chapter 9: The Past

The group were still facing Goshinki.

'After I seal Goshinki, I can kill him with a purification arrow,' Rose thought.

"Teena, I was the one who chose your mother as the ninth Serenity," Goshinki told Rose.

"what do you mean?" Rose asked coldly.

"This is my story..."

(flashback)

A few years before Rose was born, Goshinki and his mate, Sara sat on their thrones. Their son, Naraku, who is age 15 sat on the steps playing with ball.

Soon a servant came in with some news.

"Your magesty, Your highness. demons are attacking the city," the servant said.

"What do you mean?" Queen Sara asked.

"There are hundreds."

The king and queen hurried out of the palace doors and sees the demons. The priestesses that protected the city were killed by them.

"This is terrible," Sara said.

Some of the guards shot arrows at the demons but they were killed as well. Just about the demons went in to attack the royal family and large boomerang came out of nowhere and slaughtered the demons.

"Who threw that weapon?" Goshinki asked his people. No one spoke up until they see a man in armor. There were other men and woman in the same kind of armor. The leader was holding a large boomerang.

The man nodded and all the other men and women attacked the demons and killed them.

one hour passed by and the ones who killed off the demons went in front of the royal family and boed to them.

"Forgive us you higness, we are the Demons Slayer Tribe from Planet Earth," the leader said.

"They're humans!" Goshinki yelled.

"Quiet," Sara said.

"I am very pleased that you destroyed the demons that envaded this planet."

"I am not asking for the name of this planet. This planet is sacred. It is the most sacred planet their is that holds a power to it. What I am mostly looking for is a crystal called the Sacred Jewel."

"Sacred Jewel?"

"It increases the power of a demon and I guessed that the other demons that were out were looking for that crystal."

"ARe there any other crystals that look like the sacred jewel."

"Yes, there are many but one is implanted in each planet to be protected. The demons found out that the planets have a sacred jewel and decided to steal them. Only several jewels have been shattered and were scattered on different planets. The demons cannot sense them."

"WHy do you want to protect them?"

"I have spiritual powers and I am the only one in my tribe that has it. But the one who has the power to purify it is a priestess."

"I'm sorry but all of our priestesses have died from the demons."

"Sorry to hear about it. After I find the jewel, I will take it with me until I find another priestess."

"no, since you saved my people, I will allow you to stay here."

"If you want me to I can revive the priestesses with the Sword of heaven."

"Sword of heaven."

"It can revive anyone."

"Please do."

The leader went over to the dead priestesses and took out the Tenseiga and released it's power. The priestess woke up and sat up. They were surprised that they are still alive.

"How are we still alive?" one asked. one of the others saw the man that revived them.

"Who is that?" the second one asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yoshiro."

"YOu were the one who saved us?" the third one asked.

"Yes"

"Thank you very much for giving us a second chance of life."

Both Goshinki and Sara were looking at the leader. Sara was smiling and Goshinki was frowning. He doesn't really like him at all.

"Sara, do you think is a wise choice to let that man live here?" Goshinki asked his mate.

"I am possitive. I am the heir to this palace. You came from another planet and my father arranged this marriage for the both of us so our planets can make peace."

"What of Naraku?"

"I know he is your son. He is my son too. But I have noticed that he is lonely. I was hoping that he might want a younger sibling someday."

"That is never going to happen. He is the only heir to the throne this time."

"Would you be silent. I have sisters who live on Azarath."

"And what would you do if I say I was the one who killed your father?"

Sara became shocked.

"You killed my father. I banish you from this planet. You are no longer my mate."

Goshinki left. Naraku wondered why his father left. He felt bad for his mother that his grandfather was killed by his own father.

Two years later Goshinki came back and he was shocked to see his former mate marrying the chief demon slayer.

"I'll make them pay," Goshinki said to himself.

A year later a child was born. Goshinki used his powers to look at the baby. He despised it. Naraku was happy that he has a sister.

"Naraku? what do you want to call your sister?" Sara asked.

"Well, she looks like a flower," Naraku said.

"she has cousins who are called Daisy and Violet," Sara explained.

"I like Rose."

"Rose it is."

"I think she would be a talanted priestess."

"Do you think that she would become a priestess?" Naraku asked.

"I am possitive, Naraku. You must do all you can to protect her."

"Yes"

Goshinki was not very happy. He waited five years and took Sara's life. Yoshiro died of sadness. He watched as the young priestess lived alone with Naraku.

One day, Naraku went missing because of Goshinki. He placed a curse on his own son to kill Rose and return glory and honor to his planet.

Goshinki took the throne once more and sent his son away.

(end flashback)

Rose was shocked when she heard the whole story.

"You were the one who killed my mother," Rose yelled.

"Yes" Goshinki answered.

"You almost made me take Ichigo's which lead Naraku to his grave."

"That Naraku. He died for you. That is pathetic. You are a priestess and a princess."

"I am the last one in the family. You were banished from my planet by my mother because you killed my grandfather."

"I hated that old man. He was a gentle man who loved humans. I twisted his mind to have him hate humans and kill them once they reached your home world. Since that went long for six months I killed him by twisting his mind more."

"So you knew that I was alive when I was brought back to life?"

"Yes. I saw everything. Naraku didn't know what to do until he found a witch named Urasue and had her resurrect you. He also asked if she could make something else but I didn't know what it was."

"Naraku had Urasue put a eternal curse on me. If I get killed as a living, I can always revive and kill the one who killed me and become a living again."

"Listen Teena. I want you to die."

Poisoness gas came out. Rose dodges before places a barrier around everyone.

"Rose, surround yourself with a barrier!" Ichigo told her. Rose ignored it.

'I know this spell. It does not harm me at all. I am protected by Naraku's DNA so I wouldn't be affected. Naraku knew that this was going to happen. Both Naraku and Goshinki were blood related so to protect me, Naraku placed his own DNA of his in me to be part of his culture.'

"Why isn't that you are not dead?" Goshinki asked shocked that Rose is not affected by his poison.

Rose came down and blasted Goshinki to a tree with her spiritual powers.

'This priestess is stronger than I thought. She contains some powers of a soul reaper,' Goshinki thought.

Robin as a hollow came in an attacked Rose. Rose just stood there.

"ROSE NO!" Ichigo yelled.

Soon a light came from Rose's forehead. The moon symbol appeared and purified Robin. The hollow turned back into Robin and Rose placed a barrier around his unconscious body. She turned to Goshinki with cold eyes.

She slowly pulled out two arrows. She held on to one of them with her forth finger and her pinkie. She held on to the first arrow that is already in place.

Rose closed her eyes and the spell on the arrow took effect. The aura on the arrow was white.

"What are you doing with that arrow. There is no way you could kill me with a sacred arrow."

The aura on the arrow grew stronger and stronger. Rose is using too much of the spell. She opened her eyes and released it.

It hits Goshinki in the heart. Goshinki's sight grew heavy and he fell into a deep sleep. The arrow that Rose used was the Arrow of Sealing.

"is he dead?" Rukia asked.

"I guess so," Renji replied.

"But why is Rose holding another arrow?" Soi Fon.

They all see Rose released the second arrow created a huge explosion.

After the dust was all cleared up, the barriers around everyone broke down and Ichigo sees Rose unconscious. He goes up to her and picks her up. Well everything is over.

Soon they went back to the soul society. Ichigo carries Rose, Renji helps carry Robin, and Unohana carries Minako.

(the next day)

Rose wakes up back in her room. She slowly sat up and rubs her face. She looks around and sees Avion cleaning herself.

"Avion," Rose said.

"Good to see that you are awake, my lady."

"Where is Minako and Ichigo?"

"They are with your other children. I do say that your newborn daughter is very pretty. She looks like you."

"Yeah."

"Everyone was really worried about you when you left to find Goshinki."

"I know. I had to do that. Now my family can rest peacefully now."

"So what happens next?"

"I don't know. Whatever time leads us."

Done…I will post up the final chapter by Monday. Please review.


	10. Together Again

YAY! This is the fourth story for Bleach Titans. Now it all comes to the last chapter of this story. Remember I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion, Keiko and Kolala. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto. I also do not own Naraku. To let you know this chapter is going to be short.

Bleach Titans IV

Chapter 10: Together Again

Two weeks have passed since the run in with Goshinki. Suzaku has missed a lot of school but Rose said that he will be in the same grade as his friends still and said that "he transferred to another school for special education". Suzaku is a smart kid and Rose knows that too well.

Rose couldn't wait to get back home. She also wants to set up the nursery for Minako. She had chosen pink to match Minako's short hair.

Isshin was happy to see his new granddaughter which embarrassed both Ichigo and Rose. Everything is back to normal again until they will have more danger coming up. Ichigo will have to protect his family.

Rose was still sad that her brother is dead. She went to a church and prayed for him. She was glad that she saw him one last time before he was killed.

Minako was a happy child. She likes to play with her older twin sisters. Her brother was the only one watching out for his siblings. Their parents think that is cute. Ichigo thinks that his son is just like him when he was a kid. Well that was way before he met Rose and that was before his wife was born. (Remember Rose died six years after birth and then six months later she was brought back to life as a teenager.)

Rose is not sure when she is going to see her friends again but someday they will.

End of Chapter…

Told you it was going to be short. Next story, Bleach Titans V is going to be focusing on Rose and her family in Karakura Town. Soul Society is not going to be part of this. Plus we will meet a guest character from Tokyo Mew Mew. Not only that we get to meet the Mew Mews and others. See you in the next one. Please review.


End file.
